Protest the UNOfficial Channy Day on August 31st
by TrinityFlower of Memories
Summary: Sonny and Chad do a live web-show promoting my cause for the "Unofficial Channy Day" on August 31st. Because Channy Day should be when they're actually a couple! But does the 'couple' agree?Petition & Channy included. Read if you must, join if you will!


A/N: This is _just for fun, _I swear—I love making "something out of nothing", haha. But I truly do support that Channy Day should be on the day of when the episode airs, in which Chad and Sonny do actually become a couple (the point of the word "Channy"). I know it'll take a year or two for it to happen, but we can wait if we're dedicated! Plus, I typed all of this on a laptop while my mom drove us through the mountains—I got _really _carsick, but I did it all to send my petition out there!! In this piece, I'm just trying to write out how celebrities feel awkward on the webcam, which I've personally seen myself with Demi Lovato. It's like that kinda style, plus Sterling and Tiffany interviewing each other for Popstar Magazine. By the way—I think a guy who can pull off wearing a black and gray stripped shirt is just automatically hot. Enjoy!

Dedicated to **best with breadsticks **for saying that we don't get a holiday off on the 31st and **Change4Good **for spreading the word through her latest chapter.

Disclaimer: Yes! I DO own the petition and cause I created!!! But sadly, not the celebrity spokespeople.

* * *

Preamble:

"We_ the authors of the "Sonny with A Chance" fanfictions, in order to form a more perfect illustration of the show that we love, establishing justice to the Disney format, insuring comedy and/or romance, providing for the common entertainment, promote Channy-induced thoughts, and secure that Channy will happen in the near future due to the wonderful acting skills of Demi Lovato and Sterling Knight, do ordain and establish this Constitution of the Channy-lovers and/or SWAC dreamers."_

**Petition**

We urge you to acknowledge that "_Channy Day" _is not on August 31st.

The reasons for our objection is that:

"Channy" is a couple amalgamation title and though Chad and Sonny did _meet _on the day of, they were not an actual couple. Actually, they _kinda _hated each other. (Well, we can't speak for Chad, but still!)

We do not receive a holiday off.

Action: Send me a message or state in your review if you'd like to take part of dedicatedly waiting for **THE OFFICIAL CHANNY DAY**. We urge you therefore to not recognize August 31st as the "Official" Channy Day". A secondary step to our cause is to participate in my current poll.

**Supporting Members**

_1. TrinityFlower of Memories (Founder)  
2. Kylie Robbins  
3. MusicFreak Sonny  
4. Change4Good  
5. S-W-A-C-fan123  
6. best with breadsticks  
7. mindless scribbles  
8. Kspazzed  
9. daseyrocks  
10. SparkleInTheSun  
11. Jonas x Knight  
12. Sonny Munroe  
13. Chad Dylan Cooper_

**Pending for Either Decision**

1. Analyst Productions  
2. sonnycentral

Yes, people—Sonny and Chad have announced to become celebrity spokesmen for this cause and would like to share a brief message with you.

www . youtube . com /Protest_unOfficial_Channy_Day/live_webchat/Sonny_and_Chad (not a real link!!)

~*~

Right away, 623,000 people around the globe clicked the link, then finding a page before them of a streaming video screen. Whirring sounds began as the screen then flickered on every computer screen connected to the webpage—the sight was of a tilted view of the "So Random!"s Prop House.  
"Did you just turn on the camera?" Chad's voice rang out in the air in irritation. Momentarily, the screen began shaking as someone began pushing random buttons on the webcam.

"I-I don't _think _so," said a bubbly enthusiastic voice—the voice of Sonny Munroe.

"W-what are you _doing?" _Chad's voice scoffed. "J-just...let me see that, hey!" The audience on the other side of the webcam heard Chad ramble.

All of the sudden, the screen slowly began revolving around the room, now becoming balanced on top of some flat surface. Just then, Chad popped out from the side, tinkering with the camera as it recorded his appearance. "Stupid cute girl doesn't know how to operate a camera—geez," he muttered.

Every person in tune to the website heard the girl's muffled voice, standing far away for the audio to hardly capture her voice. "What'd you just say?"

"N-nothing!" Chad's voice snapped squeakily. "Why couldn't we do this on _our set again?" _The audience saw Chad's face as he stared up against the camera when he caught a glance of something beautiful—his reflection.

"Well aren't _you _handsome," Chad pursed his lips in a kiss-like manner as he haughtily smiled on screen. "_Dang—look at that __beautiful__ golden hair," _Chad shuddered dramatically, occasionally leaning in towards the camera so his whole face filled up the screen. Right then, audio caught the footsteps stopping behind the camera.

"Oh, look at that—camera's been on the _whole time_!" perked Sonny. If they hadn't observed their computer screen, the audience would had assumed the online streaming froze as Chad's gray-blue eyes flickered upward towards the hidden Sonny, flabbergast.

"Y-you mean...I just checked out myself on the World Wide Web?"

"Yep! Now come on," Sonny urged as her figure came around onto the screen. Her perky demeanor was quite distinguished as she wore a cute spaghetti-strapped yellow sundress with a purple T-shirt under it. Chad on the other hand wore a simple black and gray stripped T-shirt with his purple unbuttoned blouse on top. They each took a step back, plummeting themselves onto the green prop house sofa, sitting about a foot away from each other.

"I can't believe I just humiliated myself," Chad muttered, his eyes shaded by his hand as he turned to the side so the camera couldn't capture his look.

"Chad, the day your show's not #1 anymore, you'll find today one of the _better _highlights of your embarrassments!" Sonny smirked with a smug, patting his shoulder as he grunted.

"K," Chad snapped. "Let's get this over with. It's the weekend and I most _definitely _do not wanna spend my time here with you—"

"Hi folks!" Sonny jabbed her elbow into Chad's chest, giving off a 'howdy wave' as she toothily grinned towards the camera. "I'm Sonny Munroe from "So Random!"—" she continued holding her smile when she saw Chad wasn't doing his part. Actually, he was more intrigued with his collar.

"What?" he blankly looked up to Sonny as her head violently shook to the direction of the camera. He shrugged. "Everyone already knows who I am—I'm _famous_?" he argued, in a '_duh' _expression. Sonny took a deep breath, shaking her head as her eyes looked straight up, virtually screaming "Oh Gods in Heaven, why, oh why _me_!?"

But just like that, she recovered. "And we are _here," _she clapped her hands as she spoke in a professional yet bright manner, "to help our dear friend Trinity Flowers—"

"_Trinity __**Flowers**__," _Chad snorted. "It sounds like some wilting wild plant. _Who in the world _would name their kid—" Chad continued when Sonny slapped a hand over Chad's mouth, widely smiling as she continued facing the camera.

"We're here to promote her petition of "_Protest the unofficial Channy Day."_

Chad's face snapped to glance at Sonny, pulling her hand away from him, still holding her hand. "W-Whoa, hold up. _Channy? _What's _Channy?" _His face wrinkled in confusion. Sonny kept her composure, though her smile looked freakishly tight on her lips as her eyes repeatedly looked at their hands clasped; her heart fluttered as her stomach dropped.

"Well, Chad, it's supposedly our celebrity couple title." She stared as Chad stared at her in disbelief, when he scoffed.

"Psh, ha! You and me? _Together?" _he waved his finger between the two of them, their woven hands now separated. Sonny nodded in boredom. "T-That would _never _happen," scoffed Chad.

"You're right," Sonny nodded calmly in a dinner-conversation-like way..

"I mean," Chad looked over to the camera and back to Sonny. "We can't _stand _each other!" he explained seriously.

"_Loathe," _Sonny emphasized as her head stretched towards the camera.

"_Exactly," _Chad grinned at her because of her agreement. "There's nothing but _hate _between us, nothing."

That startled Sonny. "Wait, you _hate _me?" Sonny stated in disbelief, leaving Chad gaping as they exchanged glances.

"W-Well, you told me that you hated me too, when I was filming my movie?" Chad shrugged—Sonny only nodded when she realized something again.

"You _actually _remembered that?" Sonny lightly narrowed her eyes in curiosity, showing rare sympathy for Chad. Again, Chad jaw-dropped.

"Um..._**no—**_So!! _Obviously," _Chad turned his attention to the camera, changing subjects as Sonny speedily beamed at the camera. "There's nothing going on between us, just a rivalry between our shows," Chad dryly laughed, hand behind his neck as Sonny awkwardly chuckled along.

"Y-yeah!" Sonny raised her arms in, hands out enthusiastically. "If there's no _Channy, _there can't be an _unofficial Channy __**Day!" **_She winked at the webcam.

"Or _Ah-_fficial Channy, for that matter," Chad shrugged, point that out. "Hey, you people watching this? Chad Dylan Cooper—"

"—is an idiot, we know," Sonny interceded as Chad gawked at her remark, glowering, but shook it away. "Look, maybe you guys thought it was _cute_," Chad mockingly grinned as his hands waved for emphasis, "when I tried helping Sonny up—_by the way," _Chad's short attentions span took control as he swung over to look at Sonny. "How does everyone know about everything we _do_?"

"I-_dunno!" _Sonny's eyebrows creased in thought. "Apparently there's this show called "_Sonny With A Chance," _and it's about my life here in Hollywood," Sonny pondered.

"Huh," Chad stated normally, as if they were just talking. "You'd think that if you were in another show, I would had watched it already."

Sonny faced Chad abruptly. "What?"

"What?" Chad blankly snapped back, mocking Sonny so hopefully she could get confused.

"You just said..." she mumbled without thought.

"I said..." Chad just stared at her, then haughtily shrugged. "I said nothing." Leaving Sonny massaging her temples as she grumbled, Chad continued talking to the webcam.

"So, you guys are celebrating the first time we met each other, right? Something like that?' Chad looked confusingly at the camera lens. He then breathed out an annoyed smiled. "Yeah—_**no—**_even if Sonny and I _were_ a couple, y-you guys just don't _do _that, people. That day was like "_Oh cool," _Chad 's hands flew up and down for emphasis as he rambled on. "_A new Random. I __**still **__don't like you guys-_kinda day." Sonny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! I mean, _come on!" _Sonny comically laughed. "I-_I don't like __**Chad!**__" _she defended herself as her voice pitched upward. Chad's ears perked up at Sonny's change of voice.

"You just," Chad started pointing out. "You just used that high voice..."

"What high voice?" Sonny sappily grinned, her palms now sweaty as she feigned idiocy.

"The one...Selena told me you use when you _lie,_" Chad motioned in a normal tone when a smirk crept upon his lips. Nervously looking at him, Sonny again changed directions for their topic.

"So, you guys, don't forget to sign up for "_Protest the unOfficial Channy Day on August 31st," _she beamed, pointing distinctively to the screen. Chad could make fun of Sonny later, not now, as he concurred with her. "Yeah. _No Channy."_

_"None," _Sonny fiercely pounded her fist on the table, causing the camera to vibrate a tad bit.

"I mean..." Chad flashed off a conceited smile. "_Maybe, ya know, _in a month, a year from now...but _definitely not _on August 31st."

"_Yeah!" _Sonny actively nodded when her mind caught up with his words. "Wait, _what?!" _Again, they stared tonelessly at each other. A few awkward moments of agonizing silence passed.

"Um..." Chad's cheeks flushed under the pressure, all traces of his ego gone (for now). "_Well," _he dryly laughed to Sonny. "We-we don't know anything about the future..." he watched as Sonny continued gaping, giving off a smile to the camera every once in a while. "Sonny, maybe you and your show would fall apart so we'd have to create a publicity stunt to get you back into the _fame..._I dunno..." he nervously looked at his lap.

Sonny bit her lip, looking through his snippy comment. "Do you _want _it to happen?" she muttered curiously.

Chad took a moment. "Would _you _want it to happen?"

"I-" Sonny stuttered, her cheeks becoming rosy. "I wouldn't _mind," _she nervously smiled at the camera.

"Yeah," Chad slipped out a true genuine smile. "Me neither."

"But."

"_But?_"

"Actually...I'm _sorry, no."_

_"_Heh, yeah, I was just gonna say that," the two continued muttering almost single-word sentences, playing it cool.

"I mean, your eyes are _gorgeous, _and you're sweet and _incredibly handsome, _but..."

"I totally _agree!" _Sonny stared at him. "_Not," _Chad awkwardly chuckled. "Not _that...even though it's true..._but why we wouldn't be together. I mean," Chad hesitated. "You're..._beautiful _and your hair and your heart is just..._wow. _But..." Chad nervously stumbled with his words. "_No..." _

_"No..." _Sonny agreed mildly, shaking her head.

"It just wouldn't work out, ya know? Not us two."

"So, CDC here" Chad then changed directions, tightly grinned in a panic at the camera to avoid Sonny's gaze, "is _telling_ you to go sign that list, alright? Why else would I be talking to this stupid camera?" he arrogantly shrugged. Somehow, Sonny had to save the show from Chad's ego.

"So I'm _Sonny_!" she gave off a wave, toothily grinning.

"And I'm _Chad Dylan Cooper _from the #1 hit tween Drama series, _MacKenzie Falls—" _Chad flashed off his famous conceited smile.

Sonny glared at Chad, not knowing what he did wrong know. "_Now _you say all of that!?" she exasperated; Chad shrugged not-caring.

"_Bye!" _they both beamed fro a while at the webcam, holding up their smiles plastered onto their face, looking malevolent and fake when Chad leaned in, his black and gray tee shirt hovering on the screen so he could press "Off". Instead, he pressed "On," leaving the webcam to keep on rolling.

"Well _that _was a disaster," Chad sighed, leaning back into his seat on the "So Random!" green couch, somehow finding Sonny and himself a lot closer physically to one another. The tween heartthrob sat facing Sonny, a leg over his other knee with his arm outstretched behind the sofa head and towards Sonny. "It was actually kinda fun: talking to them, being with y—"

Sonny blinked once, wide-eyed as Chad blankly watched her reaction. "I meant," he dryly laughed. "You know, um..."

Sonny let him off. "Yeah, it was fun," she bit her lip into a smile.

"_So," _Chad peered carefully at Sonny. "_Channy."_

_"_What about it?" Sonny innocently asked.

Chad pursed his lip, looking up as he shrugged. "The name's kinda catchy."

"I know, right?!" Sonny bubbled, bouncing up and down her seat. "_Channy channy channy channy!"_

Chad smiled at the girl, letting her continue. With both laughing embarrassingly, Sonny smiled. "There's..._more _than just a rivalry between us, isn't there?" Chad softly asked, hopefully. With a single turn, Sonny locked eyes with him, softly smiling. "I _guess."_

_"_Cool," Chad nodded, trying to suppress his grin.

"A _lotta _people seem to think we'd be great as a couple. We..._do_ have the potential to look cute together," Sonny blushed as she slowly pointed out.

_"_Well _I _do. You know I always do," Chad smirked.

Sonny couldn't help but smile. "Um...but if we did, _which we wouldn't," _Sonny argued as Chad eagerly bopped his head in agreement, "definitely not on August 31st."

"Yeah," Chad grinned at Sonny as she stood up to go leave. "Not August 31st."


End file.
